Single serve beverage brewing systems can have a brewing machine configured to receive a filtered pod containing a single serving portion of one or more beverage ingredients, such as coffee or tea. The brewing machine can be configured in pass heated water through the pod to form and dispense a beverage therefrom. A machine can be configured to pierce the top of the pod to inject water into the pod, as well as to pierce the bottom of the pod to permit the beverage to exit the pod. The piercing of the pods for both the injection of water and the exiting of the beverage may not be desirable for all applications.
Beverage pods can be constructed from a variety of different materials and in a variety of different manners, not all of which lead to cost-effective manufacture and disposal and not all of which are suitable for use in different beverage brewing systems. Some beverage pods, for example, can require complex manipulations of internal elements during assembly. Other beverage pods can require complicated internal, injection molded components. Beverage pods are also known to be made with materials that can undesirably add to their cost.